


Read My Mind

by makingitwork



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Marvey all the way, Mentions of Sex, Mind Reading, Slash, not too explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the mysterious lady at the bus stop tells Mike she's giving him the ability to read mind, he offers to take her to the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read My Mind

When the mysterious lady at the bus stop tells Mike that she's doing to give him psychic powers, Mike offers to call her an ambulance, or at least escort her to the hospital on his bike.

She simply smiles at him, tells him he deserves it, presses a finger onto his forehead, and tells him to pedal onwards, because the green traffic light is back, and he's holding up traffic.

Of course, Mike doesn't believe it. He's way too smart for that, and cycles the rest of the way to work. But then once he's there, doing up his bike chain, he spots Louis pacing outside the Pearson Hardman building, talking into his Dictaphone. Mike bites his bottom lip thoughtfully, and then stares at Louis' head, trying to see if he really can read minds. He gets nothing. Mike almost smiles to himself, he knew that mysterious woman was insane- _Okay. Team Litt. Just go in there, march into her office and say 'Jessica, I work my ass off every day and every night at this firm, and I need- no, I deserve, yeah, that's good, deserve. I deserve that corner office.-_ Mike stares up in shock, because Louis' mouth isn't moving. And Mike can just...hear him. He tries to tune Louis out and he just disappears, he tries to turn him on, just a small focusing thing, like when you're watching TV, but music is playing from the other room. If you try to listen to the music, you can zone out the TV, and hear the lyrics of a familiar beat clear as day. _Maybe I should wait till I win a case. Yeah. Win a really big case. I'll ask Katrina if we have anything huge. Time for Team Litt to move, Mama didn't send you to theatre class to have you chicken out-_ Mike zones out, and it fades back to TV, back to real life.

Mike's excited now, excited and eager he bounds into the mostly glass building and focuses on Donna as soon as he spots her at her desk. _I wanna see that new play. I should ask Harvey for the day off. Hmm...not now. Maybe later. After the puppy's put him in a good mood, oh, there is now. And the sweetheart has my coffee. I should do something nice for him. isn't it his birthday coming up? I should buy him-_ Mike cuts her out, he doesn't want to spoil the surprise.

"Morning Donna," he chimes cheerfully, handing her the coffee and she beams at him.

"Harvey's waiting for you." Is all she says, in all her powerful beauty.

"I'm not late, am I?" He asks, suddenly worried, Donna smirks.

"If Harvey's here before you? Then yeah, you're late."

Mike sighs, but turns for the office door, opening it, and slinking in "Harvey, I'm so sorry I'm late, traffic was a nightm-"

"I didn't ask, did I?" Harvey asks, looking up from his chair, a fond smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, he doesn't look angry. Mike sighs in relief. "Did you finish the Brenton Briefs?"

"Oh yeah, I just left them on my desk last night, I'll g-"

"Get them later," Harvey suggested, turning on his computer "Did you read the bylaws?" Mike nods curiously "Good, because they want to pull out of the deal, and we have to stop them."

Mike frowned "But...aren't they our clients? If they want to step out...shouldn't we be helping them do it?"

Harvey sighs "I've taught you better than that by now."

"Right." Mike nods, lawyer mode on "The deal will give them a shitload of money, which will give us a shitload of money, which will give you a shitload of money, which will give me a longer weekend." Mike smiles widely, looking at Harvey with an expectant look.

_Fuck it. Just grab him by that atrocious tie and fuck him into the desk._ "Pretty much." Harvey nods, turning back to the computer.

Mike stands there in complete shock. He can't move, every single fibre of his being is frozen to the spot. He'd read Harvey's mind. He hadn't been trying too, but Harvey's mind was like Mike's favourite song, and he didn't even have to focus to hear every lyrics, every beat and every rhythm, without even taking his focus off the TV. Fuck him into the desk. Harvey was...Harvey was gay? Or Bi, at least, right? Isn't that what that meant? Oh god, his boss wanted to fuck him into the desk, and Mike was getting hard just thinking about it. Oh crap, he was getting hard. Jesus Christ! He'd never thought of Harvey in that way, mostly because he'd never thought it was going to happen. Harvey was far above him it was too odd to even consider it a fantasy. But now...

"Mike? I told you to get the files from Rachel so we can go." Harvey prompted, but Mike just stood there. Harvey frowned _Crap. I wonder if he and Rachel did something. That's the last damn thing I need. She's not good for him. He needs someone who can take him over their knee and spank him till he's-_

"Harvey!" Mike hissed, jumping back, his boss arched a curious eyebrow

"Are you alright? Are you high?"

"W-what? No. No! I just..." he rubs the back of his neck "I'll go get the files, sorry." He murmurs, leaving the office.

_Good boy._

Mike swallows.

...

...

...

The rest of the morning isn't that bad. Turns out, Harvey isn't always thinking about dominating Mike, and when he's in lawyer mood, it's damn impressive to hear his thought process. It's amazing. Piecing everything together like he does. This is why Harvey's the best, Mike thinks, as they wander out of court, they've succeeded in post-phoning their own clients from backing out of a deal they'd win. They stop by their favourite hotdog cart, buying on each. "So," Mike takes a bite, chewing thoughtfully and licking his lips "What's up with Louis?"

_Look at the way his lips move. He's gotta be doing this on purpose, licking his lips like that. Imagine what else he could be licking..._ "Desperate for a promotion, he wants to be a senior partner but it's never gonna happen."

"Why not?" Mike frowns, trying to ignore Harvey's vivid fantasies "I mean...he works so hard, it's almost unfair. He's nice you know- well, he can be nice," he took another bite of his hotdog, trying to hide his mouth from Harvey "He's nice to me, well...Louis nice. Mudding. I don't know how anyone can find it relaxing."

_Damn Louis. He did what I never could. Got Mike naked in a room with him. Bet he snuck a look. Who wouldn't? The kid's in shape._ Harvey just smirked "Did he let you keep your boxers on?"

Mike isn't a little stunned at how Harvey hides his thoughts so well. He wonders how much he's missed out. Suddenly, he's desperate to know. He can't stop his cheeks from flushing at Harvey's thought process. "He didn't remind me to bring a spare pair." He whispered.

_Damn. Louis._

"Harvey-" Mike stopped short, unsure how to continue "Are you...I mean..." he swallowed thickly "Wanna come over to my place tonight?" he tried "Pizza and the Sopranos? Doesn't get much better than that."

Harvey stopped and appraised him curiously. _Huh. Kid's got balls. Or he's just a clueless idiot._ "Not your place. I've seen your place, it's a miracle your still alive. How about mine?"

"S-sure, what time shall I come by?"

"We'll go there straight after work, Ray will take us."

Mike flushed again "I'll probably want a change of clothes-"

"You can wash and shower at mine, I've got spare clothes." He ran his eyes up and down Mike's body "But you're a stick. Seriously, do you eat?" _Maybe I should give him some time off. Christ, the kid lives off Red Bull and Hotdogs._

Mike sighed "I do like Red Bull."

Harvey frowned. "What?"

Mike looked up, startled, before swearing to himself "What? No, sorry, just saying I like Red Bull..."

_Yeah. I should definitely give him some more time off._

...

...

...

Mike loved Harvey's apartment. He could count the amount of time's he'd been there on one hand, but he still loved it, loved the views and the extravagant kitchen, the large TV, black leather sofa, dimmed lighting, everything was amazing. "I swear, you're just like James Bond. Or Batman. Or maybe both together...Bat Bond? James Bat? They both sound pretty cool. Well, maybe not bat bond. That sorta sounds like two bats who are now soul mates." He laughed at his own joke, turning to see Harvey watching him.

_He fits. He just fits here. He should move in. He should live with me._ "Shower's third door on the left. Use all the hot water you like. I'll leave some clothes out here for you," _Maybe then I could catch a glimpse of you in just a towel._

Mike turned and walked to the shower without another word. He couldn't breath. Move in? Fucking hell, move in? What did that mean?! Did that mean Harvey wanted to do a lot more than just fuck him? Did that mean Harvey wanted a relationship? Mike shed his clothes quickly, turning on the water, surprised at the firm, steady pressure, and the instant heat. This was nothing compared to his own shower. He didn't know how long he stood there, but it felt like hours, till his skin was new and red, his hair plastered to his forehead, he stared at himself in the mirror -which hadn't steamed up, by the way, Harvey must have some kind magic glass. All he knew, as he stared at himself in the mirror, was that he liked Harvey wanting him. He liked Harvey thinking about him, fantasising about him, and not because it was flattering in an unbelievable type of way, but because Mike was realising...he wanted Harvey just as much.

He wrapped the towel loosely, low around his hips, showing as much skin as he could, before stepping out towards the living room, he spotted the clothes laid out for him, and his breath hitched.

_Fucking. Hell._

He couldn't see Harvey in the room, and assumed his boss was hiding somewhere, pretending to give him privacy while he watched. It was as messed up as it was hot, and Mike found himself wanting to give him a show. He pulled off the towel, wiping himself down, bending over obscenely-

_Holy Christ, I'm never gonna be able to have sex with a woman again._

Mike slowly pulled on Harvey's shirt, a faded grey V-neck, that hung a little loose on him, showing a bit too much collar bone, and some sweats, which Mike didn't think it was possible for Harvey to own, that he had to tie the draw string tight to stay up. He felt like a little kid in pyjamas, and he hugged himself, feeling younger, and more lost in this huge apartment, and he called out "Harvey?" He asked, swallowing thickly, looking around. "I'm sorta freaked out now, getting scared alone in here..." He jumped at the firm hand on his shoulder and jerked round, relaxing when he saw Harvey "You're gonna give me a heart attack. This apartment is huge, how do you not get scared?"

_He's a kid. He's a kid and I need to look after him, need to wrap my arms around him and protect him._ "Because I'm an adult and ghosts don't exist."

"Please," Mike rolled his eyes, "Next you'll tell me Santa isn't real," he jumped onto the sofa, grinning up at Harvey expectantly "Pizza and Popcorn? You promised."

"I promised pizza, not popcorn. We're not teenagers." Harvey rolled his eyes, picking up the phone

"Blah, blah, blah," Mike scoffed, picking up the remote as Harvey ordered everything, and then joined him on the sofa, Mike was lying lengthways, legs near Harvey's thigh, as Harvey sat normally, legs up on the coffee table. Mike swallowed. He had to make this work now. Had to seduce his boss. But how...

The answer came pretty quickly.

Harvey was trying to get him drunk. He plied him with drinks, and Mike pretended to swallow gulp full after gulp full, it gave him an excuse to be overly affectionate. He shuffled, moving to rest his head on Harvey's thigh looking up at him with a dopey grin "Hiya Harvey," he chimed, laughing. Harvey smirked, setting down his own bear to run his finger tips across Mike's jaw

"Someone's pretty drunk." _I wish I could always touch him as easily as this._

"Mmm," Mike managed, leaning into Harvey's caress and bucking his hips wantonly. "'m not," he slurred, wondering if he was laying it on too thick. Evidently not.

_Do it. Do it now. Make your move. It's better if he's drunk, a rejection won't hurt so bad if he can't remember giving it in the morning._ "Mike, let me ask you something," Harvey cleared his throat, placing a firm hand on Mike's stomach, and Mike held his breath "What would you say to a relationship with me?"

"Yes." He whispered, eyes clear and focused on Harvey "God, yes. Yes please."

Harvey smiled, lifting his hand off Mike's stomach "I'm gonna take you to the guest bedroom. Vomit on the bed, you're fired." And Mike was led to rest.

...

...

...

In the morning, Mike woke up happy, stretching in Harvey's clothes in Harvey's apartment. He felt right.

_Okay, he likes me. God- is this even real? Should I? I have too. I can't live like this. I need to tie him to the bed with his damn skinny ties and making him cum over and over and over..._

Mike stumbled out of bed, into the living room and Harvey looked up surprised. "You're up early." He stated "Hangover?"

"Don't have one," Mike grinned "I'm young, old man."

"Watch it, 'hipster'." Harvey rolled his eyes, pouring Mike some coffee as the younger one sat at the kitchen counter. Harvey regarded him carefully "How much do you remember about last night?"

Mike shrugged "Pizza? With cheese in the crust."

Harvey rolled his eyes "Of course." _Do it. Do it now._ "Mike-"

"Yes."

Harvey looked up curiously "What?"

"I want to be in a relationship with you."

Harvey's eyes widened, and a grin broke out across his face "Really?"

Mike nodded, moving around to wrap his arms around Harvey, pressing their bodies together and everything just felt right. "Yes, Harvey," he whispered, nodding "Yes."

The moments their lips met, Mike lost the ability to read minds.

He didn't even notice. He's preoccupied with much more important things now.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment?  
> x


End file.
